


Project Extraction

by Treblereble15



Series: old rp stories from 2015 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, sci-fy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblereble15/pseuds/Treblereble15
Summary: People with odd powers were often more common than one would think however, no one ever sees one around. These people are intelligent, knowing from experience what would and would not get them killed, how to hide themselves. These people were the type to go through hell and back just to get their own kind back to safety. These people came in all shapes and sizes, from all over the world, with all different powers.





	Project Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was an au both my friend and I came up with solely by ourselves and was also the au that made me start coming up with my own fantasy au. (But i have no intention on publishing anything from that au just yet.... ^^')

People with odd powers were often more common than one would think however, no one ever sees one around. These people are intelligent, knowing from experience what would and would not get them killed, how to hide themselves. These people were the type to go through hell and back just to get their own kind back to safety. These people came in all shapes and sizes, from all over the world, with all different powers. 

One of these people was a young girl by the name of Julchen Beilschmidt. Well, that was the name she told herself everyday. 

These people were hunted with the intention of disseminating all that could be considered pure about them, often having their powers drained for their captors' selfish uses. Locked away, chained up, weakened. 

Should we rewind a few years, we would find a young girl in her late teens, full of life and hope, of love. At this time, this girl had been talking with her friend, thriving in the snow element which strengthened her own wintery powers, discussing random things from the comfort of her rooftop. From here, the girls would spend five more minutes together before the blonde girl was needed at home, leaving the albino ice mage all alone until she vanished without a trace. 

As it happened, the red eyed nightmare had been taken to a small facility in a foreign land to be experimented on and shackled to a strange machine, one which drained her everyday. Now, this was a painful process but the injuries she received were only healed by her powers, hence how they were stolen away. However, her loved ones looked for her and never stopped looking. 

Back to the present, a full five years on, and Julchen was a broken woman. Screams of agony had long since been silenced by worn out vocal chords; good health a thing of the past. Hope was gone. Hope had gone the moment they had begun doing what they had. Hope was gone and so were most memories. From this extractor, the ice mage could only watch her horrific world go by, left to slump here until death finally came to take her. It didn't...

But someone else did. 

The calling of her name, not her number, was what caught her attention now, a familiar voice calling for her. The only thing she could do was send extra pulses into that thing for the voice to follow, hoping it would get there before she passed out. 

Through the eventual fuzziness, the last thing seen before she passed out was a blurred mess of blonde curls accompanied by three other figures. 

"She's the last one, let's go." A tall man adorning scruffy platinum blond hair stepped forward, his wife walking on to free the poor girl.   
"My poor baby..." 

Mari looked around, making sure no more guards were alive, before looking at the way they came in, her bow in her hand ready to protect the two older adults. She heard footsteps farther away on the other side of the building and looked at the tall man, “there’s more guards in the west wing, we need to hurry.”  
"We won't need long." Maria assured her, using her telekinesis to unlock the shackles and letting the boys catch the other albino. "Let's go."   
Mari went ahead of the group, since she walked completely silently, and was their means of protection until they got out. While she wanted to worry about her childhood friend and such, she needed to keep her mind on track and guard them.

Once they were out, everyone got home rather sharpish, wanting to see that the albino was well looked after. Then again, with how blue her skin was, the girl was going to need to cool down. The elf paced around a bit, eventually setting her bow down and sitting in a chair, worriedly biting at her lip. Her sharp eyes looked at the ice mage, feeling her heart ache a bit. Said ice mage was out cold, cooling down and recovering her strength. 

The thing was, by the time three days had passed, the mage still had not awoken, even with her father replenishing her powers.   
“is she going to wake up?” the elf asked, looking up at the mage’s father, her skin a darker shade than it normally was due to exhaustion. she was very worried and almost scared for the other.  
"Considering her powers were barely keeping her alive, it'll be a while before she wakes up." He sighed, eyes burning bright blue. "But she will."  
The elf looked down into her lap, and pulled her knees to her chest, her bright blue eyes slightly dull and solemn. The older woman rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly.   
"Cheer up, Mari, your sadness will worry her. She's running towards home so we need to help her."  
Mari looked up at her, frowning softly, since she was so worried, “....how can i be happy if i know that she could still be in pain?” her eyes were drooping, needing to sleep.  
"Just sleep, we can worry about that later. She's going to be fine."  
She nodded, slowly closing her eyes, curled up in the chair, using her cloak as a blanket, completely tuckered out.

The adults had not bothered trying to move the sleeping elf, waiting for the girls to wake up. Around midday, the mage finally woke up, tired as ever. Mari remained asleep, having been pretty tired, her freckles and tattoo on her forehead glowing softly. Julchen shot upright, gasping for air and yelling random things in her native tongue as the room began to freeze over. Mari jolted awake, her ears trembling slightly from the loud noise, her eyes huge and her freckles flashing a bit from her sudden awakening. The albino needed calm down, her mother helping her do just that by placing a hand at either side of her head and calming her mind. Mari watched, slowly calming down, the glowing gone from her white spots and tattoos. 

Julchen blinked when she calmed down, vaguely recognising the area around her and immediately hugging the woman she knew to be her mother, babbling about how she had missed her. Mari smiled softly as she watched, glad they were reunited again. The elf stood up, needing to move around because her legs where killing her. The mage asked who the other girl was, blinking when she got the answer. That was Mari? The girl she had liked for so long? 

Mari really had changed throughout the recent years- her face got slimmer and she sort of grew into her big eyes-her curls still a terrible mess that she had given up on taming years ago...She definitely slimmed down in her waist, and her chest had gotten pretty ample in size, her skin still covered in white freckles that glowed at night… Not to mention the elf somehow had not grown much in height, leaving her to be short which was the opposite of normal elves of her race; the reason why she had been kicked out of her kingdom years ago. While she was still thin, her legs where toned from all her running, and her arms slightly toned as well from archery. Over all, she was very beautiful, and the fact that she had the elegant physique of elfs only added to her beauty and gracefulness

The elf had wandered around, eventually coming back and blinked seeing that the mage was awake, then a smile crept over her face. The mage smiled softly, glad to see a familiar person.   
"Hey..."  
"Hey..."she smiled,sitting down again,"long time no see..."the poor elf was still as awkward as before. At least the grown ups had left the pair alone.   
"Missed you..."  
“missed you too….”  
"How've you been?"  
"Good I guess...been searching for ya..."  
"I kinda guessed... Thanks, MarMar."  
Mari chuckled a bit,"hoped so. ..you're welcome juju."  
Julchen smiled softly, pulling her into a hug. The elf hugged back,smiling. It would have been a shame to part, the mage decided as she shifted and pulled her childhood friend down with her. Mari squeaked,surprised as she found herself next to Julchen where the mage laid,but she didn't complain. Julchen just used Mari's lap as a pillow, finding it so comfortable. Mari of course was just a blushing mess, her cheeks a dark shade of purple by that point. The mage just nuzzled into her, a lazy smile on her lips. The elf kept blushing, slowly getting used to it, a soft,awkward smile starting to form.

Mari may as well get comfortable since there was no way to move Julchen when she fell asleep. Mari looked around a bit awkwardly, unable to do anything since the other girl was now asleep on her. Maria came in at that point, chuckling softly.   
"She's asleep, isn't she?"   
Mari only nodded,blushing still.  
"I'm afraid you're stuck there then."  
Mari blinked,then shifted so she'd be more comfortable. Maria smiled softly.   
"Would you like something to drink?"  
the elf shook her head, “no but thank you”  
"I'll leave you be then. Call if you want anything." She smiled before leaving the room. The blonde sighed a bit, looking around before sighing, and decided to go to sleep- so thats exactly what she did. The elf actually fell asleep quickly, and she was sleeping pretty soundly, which explained why the glowing of her freckles and tattoos started again.

The mage woke up after some time, a layer of frost circling her. Mari was somewhat covered in the frost, but it never bothered her ,so she kept sleeping,the glowing strong. Julchen sat up groggily, looking around. She felt okay... She just had to brush the frost off everything. Mari slowly woke up, her freckles and tattoos glowing softly, slowly fading. The albino had wandered off to grab something to eat by this point, looking rather tired although not like she had before. Mari sneezed from the frost, whipping it off, and got up, stretching before wandering off, her footsteps silent, her ears and eyes alert. Julchen was coming back at this point, nearly bumping into the elf and spilling her cereal everywhere. Mari jumped, screeching, her eyes wide and her freckles flickering with light, falling backwards onto her ass. The mage watched as her cereal settled across the floor, wide eyed in shock. 

"My cereal!"  
Mari had gotten covered in the cereal and milk, internally freaking out, “My hair and clothes!”  
Maria had seen everything, having to lean against her husband for support, she was laughing so much.   
"I am so sorry!"   
The elf picked herself up,shaking the soggy cereal of herself,her nose scrunched up in disgust,and headed to somewhere where she could clean up better, that being the small cottage she preferred to live in behind the mage's house, in the woods. This left the mage to attempt to clean up only for her brother to do it for her, levitating another bowl of cereal to her. 

Mari managed to get clean,but it took her a while to brush her hair and then find something to wear. 

After breakfast, Julchen had gotten changed into her laziest clothing, taking an understandable lazy day. 

‘Lazy clothing’ was an unknown term to the elf, due to where she grew up, she always had pretty fancy/formal clothing; coming back in a typical outfit for her, that outfit not having been seen by the mage however, since she adapted the outfit after the other disappeared. Despite the mage having not seen it, there was no denying that she looked damn good in it.   
Mari walked into the house, going to grab herself some breakfast. Julchen had taken to sitting on the couch, sipping at her iced tea in the biggest mug they had. The blonde came into the living room, having gotten some toast with lettuce and ham,sitting down politely on the floor,because she still was getting used to how the mages lived despite having been taken in months prior. The albino looked up, smiling softly.   
"You look great."   
Mari blushed slightly,"uh...thanks,this isn't really my best clothing though."  
Julchen tilted her head. "Seriously? You still look awesome though."  
“uh-uhh… t-thank you.” she went back to eating her toast to busy herself, trying to get rid of the blush that was smeared on her face. Yep, it was time for the ice mage to go back to her drink. 

Mari ate her food quietly, getting up and walking to the kitchen when she had finished, coming back and sitting in her previous spot on the floor. The way the elf sat on the floor was weird to Julchen since it didn't seem logical.   
"Why're you sat on the floor?"  
"Because I have not been given permission.it is disrespectful in my culture to sit on others possessions as if they were your own before requesting it and getting an acceptance to the request." She shrugged,looking around,her ears twitching a tiny bit.  
"You always have permission to sit up here now get your ass up here. It's a lot more comfy than down there."  
Mari huffed, getting up and slowly sat on the couch. Julchen smiled a bit, leaning against the other. She let her, simply looking around boredly.

After a while of sitting in silence, the ice mage needed to ask something. "Did I miss anything good while I was gone?"

“not that i can remember besides me getting sort of kicked out of my kingdom… explaining why i'm living in the cottage behind this home.” she shrugged.  
"Woah wait, what?! What about your family?"  
“they had no say, despite our royalty. i was kicked out for being too small, you know how tall elves are-they thought i was an imposter due to my size.” she shrugged, having accepted it long ago.  
"Bullshit- Ow!" Julchen get hit in the head by a pen for swearing when her mother was in earshot.   
“i really don't care, now i dont have to worry about one day ruling the kingdom anymore.” she smiled slightly, giving Maria a thumbs up. Maria grinned before going back to making cookies.   
"I suppose that's a plus."  
“yeah.” she mused, shrugging.  
"More time to be you." She chuckled, playfully poking her cheek.   
Mari’s freckles glowed brightly at that, her cheeks growing a dark shade of purple from her face being touched, but she nodded, “yeah i suppose so.” Julchen just smiled at that, leaning against her happily. She let her, beginning to get used to how touchy feely the other was again. 

The ice mage slowly spaced out as she got comfortable, soon staring into space. The elf actually fell asleep, since she was very comfortable in her spot. It was a rather precious scene, one which Maria just had to take a picture. Since Mari was sleeping, Her freckles and tattoos where of course glowing, causing some problems with the pictures, but she couldn't help it- she had always glowed while sleeping. The picture still looked good, one she sent to the elf's mother so she knew how the girl was getting on. Mari had ended up cuddling close to Julchen, still glowing, and was sleeping pretty soundly. Well, Julchen wasn't wanting to leaving this spot to anyone ever. The elf was smiling in her sleep, her face snuggled into the mage’s neck, very calm and relaxed.

This wasn't fair, Mari wasn't allowed to be that cute. 

Mari only got cuter when she started having a nice dream- causing her to giggle in her sleep, her arms now wrapping around Julchen’s arm, hugging it slightly, so relaxed. This cuteness was outright illegal and it was leaving Julchen a blushing mess. The elf was oblivious to what she was doing,simply curling closer to her,still smiling and giggling and hugging. The mage didn't know what to do, settling for simply staying still and trying to come up with a plan to escape. The elf had a surprisingly tight grip on her arm,so escaping would be very tricky for the trapped mage.

That planning ceased when she began to fall asleep in her spot. So the elf got her way,successfully trapping the mage with her,all was well with the world.

Even if they did have a few pictures taken.


End file.
